How To Understand Your Dragon
by GothorumDaemon
Summary: Toothless es el hijo prodigio del jefe de la tribu vikinga, hombre que nadie ha llamado por su nombre sino su apodo. Todos lo respetan y valoran, pero esperan de él mucho más de lo que puede dar. Su hermano lo envidia, sus amigos son algo inexistente y comienza a sentirse realmente ajeno a su hogar. Sin embargo, un día encuentra algo que le hará comprender su soledad.


**Comentarios: **Para comenzar, es una idea que me tentó hacer desde hace mucho y creo que terminé de convencerme de hacerla gracias a una conversación con Aki Okumura. Espero les guste c':

**Discleimer: **Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todos son propiedad de DreamWorks con Cressida Cowell. Esta historia es mía, escrita sin fines de lucro.

* * *

How To Understand Your Dragon  
Sangre de las noches

* * *

.

_"…Siempre te protegeré, ¿está bien? Confía en mí, como lo hiciste antes…"_

_._

* * *

Los alaridos y gritos que provenían de afuera fue lo que llegó a despertarlo. Siempre había tenido el sueño pesado pero para mala suerte suya sus oídos eran realmente sensibles a la hora de los estallidos que provocaban las catapultas o las explosiones. Si bien decían que era una virtud, para él solo era otra cualidad suya que le impedía dormir.

Se levantó de mala gana, tomando el mazo que colgaba a los pies de su cama, emitiendo lo más parecido a un gruñido antes de caminar a la ventana y saltar. La planta de sus botas se deslizó por la madera hasta terminar en el suelo firme de tierra que conformaba los caminos por donde la gente, su gente, corría hacia los incendios y siluetas más grandes en gritos de batalla o agónicos que llegaba a escuchar. Y todo por una sola causa: dragones.

—¡Toothles!—dobló la mirada hacia quien lo llamaba, solo manteniendo la postura ante el hombre de mirada seca y fúrica— ¿¡Se puede saber dónde estabas!?

Se quejó ante el grito y el barullo a su alrededor no ayudaba demasiado a calmar la posible jaqueca que tenía por alguna razón— Estaba durmiendo, ¿por qué gritas?—hizo un gesto con la nariz en disgusto y oyó un resoplido irritado, aunque no era nada comparado a la irritación que él mismo sentía en ese momento.

—Concéntrate, —el sujeto no hizo más que acercarse a él, notándose el porte imponente y altivo que variaba la diferencia entre ambas figuras, dejándolo a él como una simple hormiga—y dale a esas cosas del demonio—dicho esto, el mayor le envió una mirada amenazante, con aquellos orbes de un extraño color azulado verdoso que parecían enrojecerse de forma oscura al tener un arma en sus manos.

Lo vio alejarse entre los demás hombres, siempre teniendo el paso asegurado debido al miedo que le tenían muchos.

Era el jefe de la tribu y su nombre era totalmente desconocido. Es más, ni él mismo estaba seguro de cómo se llamaba, ya que odiaba o parecía hacerlo, el ser llamado por su nombre de origen. La razón de aquello era un misterio para los conocimientos de muchos y es que su manía por verse superior invitaba a todos a cubrir sus oídos. Sin embargo, nadie podía negar la fuerza e inteligencia que el hombre portaba a pesar de todo.  
Se decía, hasta tiempo atrás y lo siguen haciendo hasta el momento, que siendo tan solo un niño había decapitado a un dragón frente a sus progenitores y desde entonces su destino como líder había estado asegurado. No lo dudaba, con solo hacer presencia causaba escalofríos. Desde entonces, era conocido como The Green Death.

Y pensar que el matar a un dragón era algo tan lejano para él.

—¡Cuidado!—Desvió rápidamente la mirada hacia atrás y tuvo el tiempo suficiente para empuñar el mango del mazo y estrellarlo contra la mandíbula de la criatura que se había osado a atacarlo por la espalda. Descuido suyo, pero seguía siendo de cobardes.

El golpe guió al dragón hacia su lado izquierdo, arrojándolo sobre un montículo de escombros que los demás vikingos de alto rango no tardaron en atraparlo y enviarle una mirada de gratitud; los ignoró completamente.

Tal vez no era tan lejano.

Sintió pasos y volvió a ver hacia esa dirección, solo notando una figura esbelta y jadeante que se acercaba con una cubeta de agua, agotada. Patético.

—Has perdido al grupo otra vez, ¿eh?—No evitó que el tono burlón saliera de su garganta, haciendo a la femenina encogerse en el lugar de vergüenza. Era gratificante de cierta forma, para su retorcida cabeza— Ellos están por allá—Señaló con su mazo hacia el grupo de jóvenes cerca de los incendios, oyéndose solo los gritos de un par de gemelos—Si te apresuras, tal vez puedas apagar una llama, Stormfly…—La aludida lo miró, con sus brillantes, y a su vez opacos, ojos carmesí, desviando la mirada luego hacia cualquier otro lado.

—No te burles de mi…—Fue apenas un murmuro pero pudo escucharlo antes de verla correr hacia esa dirección.

Sus ojos solo vieron de forma aburrida el cómo intentaban apagar el fuego y solo frunció el ceño al sentir un rugido cerca suyo, girando sobre sus talones con destreza, volviendo a impactar la maza contra la coronilla de otra de esas bestias.

La chica era buena, no lo negaba.

Vio nuevamente cómo se llevaban al dragón y vislumbró otro no muy lejos de allí, corriendo en su dirección.

Solo que él… era _mejor._

Matar a un dragón lo era todo por esa zona y, aunque ya tuviese el reconocimiento de vikingo prodigio, por así decirlo, lo quería. Lo deseaba más que cualquier otra cosa.  
No era un asesino, jamás había asesinado antes, pero si debía hacerlo para que lo aceptasen entonces lo haría. Sin duda lo haría.

Se detuvo un momento en el lugar, viendo el cielo nocturno.

¿Desde cuándo buscaba aceptación? Ya la tenía. Era una pérdida de tiempo.

Aún así…

Los vikingos de la aldea se detuvieron al ver completo silencio en los cielos, ya sin ver ningún otro dragón que no fuesen los que habían atrapado. El silencio siguió por varios minutos, siendo sepulcral y escalofriante hasta el punto en que giraron la mirada hacia el pelinegro que solo veía el cielo, moviendo su cabeza hacia diferentes direcciones, como si viese algo allí que los demás no.

Sonrió ladino. Por supuesto que él veía cosas que los demás no.

¿Dónde? Empuñó nuevamente el mazo y corrió hacia el grupo de vikingos que se armaban en el puerto.

Toothless, porque cuando era niño prácticamente golpeaba a los otros niños a tal punto de dejarlos sin dientes o mínimo quitarles uno. Había sido un niño bastante problemático y a pesar de todos aquellos problemas, ciertamente, en los que se había metido su padre estaba orgulloso. Eso quería él, que sintiera orgulloso.

The Night Fury, título que se ganó por su destreza en las noches. Era verdad, después de todo, se movilizaba mejor sin el sol en el cielo y mientras todos estaban cegados por la oscuridad, él atacaba. Había nacido para eso. Sus ojos tóxicos, de un verde y conjunto amarillento, se iluminaban a la luz de la luna cual un felino y depredador que solo busca sangre. Sangre que derramar.

_Siéntete orgulloso._

Se meció por un corto tiempo, casi centésimas, antes de saltar desde el acantilado y caer, oyéndose el su grito y un gemido agónico no muy después de eso.

_Siéntete orgulloso_.

* * *

.

—¿Qué puedo decir? Lo has hecho otra vez. Realmente derribaste a ese dragón—Escuchó la voz divertida del herrero a sus espaldas, estando apoyado en la madera que componía la fragua en sí. Rodó los ojos al escucharlo pero no evitó que la sonrisa saliera a flote. No obstante antes de poder decir algo, volvió a hablar— De todas formas no interesa ya, siempre te sales con la tuya.

Se volteó para ver hacia dentro, solo observando al sujeto que armaba tranquilamente un hacha. Era un vikingo honorable e imponía respeto, aunque era todo lo contrario a alguien realmente serio. Era más bien… un rompe huesos con una sonrisa graciosa. Su nombre, Grim the Boneknapper.  
Y no era por nada. El sujeto había cazado más dragones de lo que podía llegar a contar y su armadura era, perfectamente, la composición de muchos huesos de todos aquellas bestias. Cubría enteramente su cuerpo y apenas dejaba ver el cabello oscuro y los ojos bailarines que le daban el toque burlón a su persona.

—Tu padre te estaba viendo, por cierto…—Salió de su ensimismamiento al escucharlo, viéndolo en un gesto curioso ante eso. El mayor ni se inmutó a verlo, puliendo calmadamente su hacha.

No dijo absolutamente nada en ese lapso en el que escuchaba el sonido metálico, volviendo el ambiente realmente incómodo. Ahí estaba otra vez, ese tono de voz cada vez que mencionaba a su padre. Grim era lo suficientemente cercano como para conocerlo y saber qué era lo que buscaba.

Cuando era pequeño, se escapaba de su casa en el tiempo en que su padre dormía y corría directo a la fragua a ver al gran Boneknapper trabajar y contarle historias. Eran realmente descabelladas y casi sin sentido pero siendo tan solo un niño, las creía y eso le hacía querer ir al día siguiente para escuchar otra más. Claro que, cuando su hermano lo descubrió y delató ante su padre, no pudo ir tan seguido y los entrenamientos se volvieron realmente duros. Gracias a eso había mejorado increíblemente.

—¿Sabes? Te lo dejaré y vendré por él mañana…—Dijo, dejando el mazo sobre la madera, girando dispuesto a irse. Pero nuevamente lo escuchó hablar.

—No tienes que ser como él, —Se detuvo, doblando la mirada para verlo reposado en el tablón de madera algo astillado, con una mirada indescifrable—no tienes que ser cruel.

Sus ojos tóxicos solo lo vieron y emitió un resoplido que pudo haber sido más bien una risa, pero no llegó a tal punto—sabes que eso es lo que quiero…

—Tú eres más que eso…—Levantó la mirada para verlo al escucharlo pero ya no lo vio, escuchando nuevamente el sonido metálico y suspiró. Frunció ligeramente el entrecejo y miró el cielo inundado de estrellas.

_Es solo una mentira… _

Las voces que se escucharon cerca lo volvieron a la realidad y desvió la mirada hacia el grupo de adolescentes que se acercaban hablando y riendo entre ellos. Sus ojos pasaron por cada silueta, desde la rubia previamente vista, pasando por una castaña que sonreía con amabilidad, hasta un par de gemelos que se abrazaban por los hombros cada uno, terminando en un pelirojo de cabello oscuro que al instante le devolvió la mirada. Le sonrió un poco pero éste solo frunció el ceño y siguió caminando, alejándose con los demás.

Suspiró, sintiendo un sabor amargo en la boca. Bueno, al menos sabía que estaba bien, siempre había recibido ese trato de su hermano. Hookfang era un tema.

La palmada en su hombro lo espantó y volteó, solo viendo al jefe que se acomodaba el casco vikingo con un gesto de su mano. Lo miró seriamente pero casi al instante volvió a palmear su hombro sin fuerza, con un desplazamiento de labios que se pudo interpretar como una sonrisa leve, muy leve.

—Buen trabajo…Serás un gran líder en el futuro, Toothless.

Sus palabras solo hicieron que marcase una sonrisa, también igual de leve—hago lo que sé hacer…—dijo, viendo a su lado, parpadeando al encontrar el lugar vacío, escuchando la voz grave de su padre ya alejándose del lugar junto a demás hombres. Su mirada se calmó y solo frunció ligeramente el entrecejo. Vio las armas apiladas en el suelo, junto a la cabaña de la curandera y se acercó, tomando un hacha y dirigiéndose al bosque.

* * *

.

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lo llamo hijo? No recordaba siquiera que lo hubiese hecho.

Molesto, se revolvió el cabello con frustración y solo suspiró pesadamente, quejándose en el proceso. ¿Era mucho pedir? Los pocos recuerdos que tenían juntos era de entrenamientos obligatorios que imponía su padre cuando era niño, muchos de ellos bastante pesados, pero eran los únicos que tenía junto a él. Y luego, todo era blanco.  
Tenía buena memoria, entonces, ¿por qué no podía recordarlo?

Gruñó de molestia y solo empuñó el mango del hacha desgastada, elevando su brazo derecho hacia atrás y solo arrojando el hacha contra el árbol más cercano.

Si hacía todo eso era por él, ¿es que acaso no lo veía? Las palabras de aliento jamás llegaban, solo lo felicitaba y decía lo mismo. "Serás un gran jefe". Él no quería ser un gran jefe, no quería ser líder.

Tomó nuevamente el hacha y lo libró de la madera del pino, suspirando. Vio el arma en sus manos y apretó la mandíbula—lo único que quiero es que me digas que soy un buen hijo…

Frunció el ceño y arrojó nuevamente el hacha, viendo cómo se perdía entre los árboles y arbustos, quejándose internamente por haberla perdido. No obstante, el gemido agónico que escuchó tras el golpe que confirmaba que el hacha se había incrustado en algo, llamó su atención.

Sin pensarlo mucho, corrió hacia allí, entrometiéndose entre las muchas ramas y hojas, llegando a un árbol bastante voluminoso. Vio su hacha en él y la tomó, sacándola con bastante facilidad. ¿Lo había imaginado?

Escuchó un goteo y miró el filo del arma, notándose un líquido morado deslizándose por ella, goteando al suelo. Lo acercó e inhaló profundamente, alejándose luego. No tenía un olor en específico y era, a su vez, bastante común. ¿Qué era eso?  
Casi por instinto, bajo la mirada al suelo, dejando caer a su costado la mano que tenía sujeta el hacha. Sus ojos parecieron reflejar completa sorpresa. ¿Eso era…?

—¡Toothless!—Pegó un salto en el lugar al escuchar el grito conocido y solo vio hacia atrás, sin divisar a nada ni a nadie. Debía regresar si no quería que su padre lo matara.

Emitió un jadeo y se volteó hacia los árboles, deteniéndose en seco. Parpadeo lentamente, con la vista en el suelo, y volvió a girar hacia atrás, viendo nuevamente—debo estar loco de solo pensarlo…—hizo una mueca y se volvió, hincándose en el suelo y tomando entre sus manos el ala de un color verdoso de dónde provenía lo que había confirmado, era sangre morada. La envolvió con su capa y se levantó, corriendo hacia la aldea nuevamente. Tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza y aquella había calmado cada problemática. Ahora solo podía enfocarse en algo.

_Le había cortado el ala a un dragón por accidente._

_._

* * *

.

_Aclaro, antes de terminar, que todo estará bastante alterado para que la historia funcione como quiero que lo haga. Por lo tanto, habrán visto la actitud de Toothless aquí, lo cual es intencional. _

_En fin, espero les haya gustado y quiero saber si debo continuarla o no. No tengo días específicos de actualización debido a que estoy bastante complicada pero quería comenzar con esta historia para poder seguirla cuando tuviese y me diesen la oportunidad. Además de que tengo tantas cosas pensadas para ella~_

_¡Gracias por tomarse algo de su tiempo para leer este humilde fic y primer capítulo! Quiero opiniones, sean malas o buenas~ _


End file.
